Many existing photoautotrophic organisms (i.e., plants, algae, and photosynthetic bacteria) are poorly suited for industrial bioprocessing and have therefore not demonstrated commercial viability. Recombinant photosynthetic microorganisms have been engineered to produce hydrocarbons and alcohols in amounts that exceed the levels produced naturally by the organism.